


2 Tony's no wait 3 Tony's

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I had a dream, just a story idea, someone write this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony ends up in a different universe with 2 Ironmans instead of Tony and Spider-man.





	2 Tony's no wait 3 Tony's

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally a dream I had so I'm pitching it out as a story idea. Take it up and write it. I would love to see it fully. I never got to see the end of the "movie". Free for all.

dream. Iron man

Tony enters a portal to parallel universe.

Universe has 2 iron mans instead of iron man and spider-man.

opposites.

1 lives with aunt may. Has an on/off relationship with Gwen who is a villain. Aunt may is not a fan. This iron man is similar to deadbeat spider-man peter from the movie enter the spider-verse. But he's a good guy. Also both Tony's are around 30 yo. (Yes he still lives at "home" -.-)

2nd lives like actual iron man. Has a butler called Jarvis and is a bad guy like kingpin But more devious. The press loves him and he fights spider-man tony making it always look like the other iron man is the bad guy. But he's really the bad guy. Think batman gone bad. Tony stark is loved and all that by press and public because of the press.

Enter our Tony: Ends up in the middle of the 2 fight. Does not know who the bad guy is. Is attacked by peter/tony. Taken in by dark Tony later.

Our Tony decides to follow the dark tony to talk to them. Poses as a waiter in one of his favorite Italian restaurants. Gets taken by dark tony and his bodyguard/butler Jarvis.

Enter the death plot. Dark tony does not want competition thus Our tony must die. In a public way so that it's not his fault. Enter some sort of suit for conferences at a local charity building site. He is basically trapped inside a metal suit no one knows there's a person inside. They think it's just a suite/robot. Talk ensues between tony and dark tony. Something he says causes tony to realize  
how to get out without dying. the suite has a bomb with timer.

time-lapse

Tony goes to confront dark tony later in the same restaurant. Meet the cook and is about to give him the info about dark Tony's activities. The cook does not know what is in the folder. Instead he assumes it's some sort of event he has been invited to to make his world know risotto for. Our tony goes with the plot and pitches him an idea of charity event where he could make his world known risotto and give a lesson on how to make risotto and healthy Italian food for the laymen. Maybe not from the start like make the pasta and everything but how to make healthy food with minimum effort and make it taste like you are in a fancy restaurant.

Then I woke up without seeing the "end game".


End file.
